In recent years, the act of using an electronic mail address of another person from an evil intention so as to spoof the person of transmission (sending) of an electronic mail and thereby transmitting so-called junk mails is causing problems. In many cases, junk mails are transmitted in a large number. This causes a possibility of occurrence of a busy state in the communication line.
In order to reduce transmission of such junk mails, a technique of restricting the number of mails that can be transmitted from the same electronic mail address per day is considered (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-128917). By virtue of this, transmission of junk mails transmitted in a large number can be suppressed.
Nevertheless, such a technique described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-128917 has a problem that transmission of electronic mails transmitted in a large number is suppressed even when they are transmitted by an authorized user.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electronic mail monitoring apparatus, a transmission mail server, an electronic mail monitoring method, and a program for resolving the above-mentioned problem.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.